Of Beginnings and Surprises
by steph2009
Summary: When Hermione finds herself helping someone that no one thought, even herself, that she would help. She finds herself pulled into a romance unlike any other. Of course like any good relationship there are problems in the way.
1. Friendship Begins

**Chapter One:Friendship Begins**

**Draco's POV**

I had just been ditched by Pansy, she used the excuse of leaving a book in one of the classrooms, when I heard the sound of sobs. I walked down the corridor and into a classroom. The sight before me both shocked and pleased me, Hermione Granger. She had never been one to let her guard down. I knew this from experience.

"What's the matter, Mudblood? Weasel ditch you?" I said. Being clever to leave out the fact that my patrolling partner wasn't here either. Her head snapped up and she was up in an instant. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Her hand, I noticed to late, was on her wand. The door behind me swung close with a loud bang and I heard a click. A knife appeared beside her. I stepped back, now I was in fear of my life. She placed the knife to her wrist. I watched her, preplexed. I couldn't help but wonder what it was she was about to do. But I had my answer when she pulled the knife across her arm. Blood began to pour. I knew that my face must have lost color. Hermione Granger had just cut herself in front of me.

"Does my blood look dirty to you?" She asked. All I could do was shake my head. "You call me a mudblood only because I am from muggle hertiage, whereas you are from a pureblood heritage. No matter what hertiage we come from, Draco, we all bleed the same color. We all have a choice. Wheter it's to go with good or evil or what to believe. I won't judge you on whatever you do. You can choose to follow in your father's footsteps and either get killed or live a life of misery. Or join Harry, Ron, and I. The chances of being killed are high, but at least you'd have someone who cares enough about you to protect you." With that she started to sway. I noticed how much blood she had lost. On reflex, I suppose, I caught her in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and began to walk. "Where are you taking me?" She whispered to me.

"To the hospital wing. I know what you are saying and I know that it's true. But I can't just walk away from everything just like that. They'd find me where ever I went. Who's to say the moment I leave they'll come looking for me?" I asked her. I blinked in surprise. Now I am talking to the girl that used to be my worst enemy like she's my best friend. I came to the realization that I didn't have friends and I also realized that she said at least you'd have people that care about you enough to protect you. Did that mean she cared about me?

"Are you a deatheater yet?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Then you could come live with me. They would even consider living with a muggleborn." I looked at her in shock. "I know, you don't know me. But we are in this together wheter you like it or not, Draco. You don't even have to go home. All you have to do is get off the train with me. Your parents would just think you went missing or ran away. I always go early to get my school supplies anyway, you wouldn't even have to run into your dad. My family can afford to take care of another person." She told me.

"But would they?" I asked her.

"I'll ask tomorrow." She said. "That is if you want to. Draco, I'm not saying that you have to. It'll just be away out. There are ministry officials and members of the order posted at my house. So'd we'd be safe." She said. "That's why I'm not pulling my hair out about the whole leaving my parents unprotected thing."

"Okay. You really are something you know that. You hate me yet you offer me to come stay with you. Even though you don't know me." I said.

"You see that's the beauty of getting to know someone. You figure out things about that other person that you didn't know. I didn't hate you nor do I now. I understand that the reason you act the way you do, is because of the way you were raised. Who am I to judge someone by the way that their parents taught them? That would make me no better than Voldemort." I flinced when she said his name. He was back, there was no denying it. But she could openly say it without a shudder or speech problem where as I was scared to even speak his name. "I may not know you, Draco, but I do know that you have been through hell. Having a deatheater for a father is no fun, but it's made you smart, wise, and mature." She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked. Looking down at her, she opened her eyes and I saw myself in the reflection.

"Because I can tell." She said. "Draco, I've studied the way people have acted ever since I got to this school. I saw that you'd flince at the slightest touch from your father. I saw that regret that would flash through your eyes each time you'd call someone what you have called me for the past five years. You don't like that way you were raised. I probably know you better than any of your roomates or classmates, only because I took the time to study how you act." She said. A normal person would have thought this to be creepy. But I was amazed by what she said. She was so much more than her friends and herself let on. She was amazing. And I told her so. She smiled at me. "Thanks, Draco. You're pretty amazing when you get bad the angry shell." She said. I laughed. We reached the hosptial wing.

"What happened?!" Miss. Promfrey said, rushing toward us.

"I fell and cut my arm. All it needs is to be healed." Hermione said.

"You've lost a lot of blood, dear. Mr. Malfoy," I looked in her direction, "Can you walk Miss. Granger to her common room when I am finished. We don't want her passing out." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." She looked shocked that I had show some signs of respect toward her but continued working on Hermione. Hermione looked at me and I looked at her. Our stares were interrupted by Madam Profrey.

"Alright, Miss. Granger, you can go. And please be more careful next time." She said. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you." She said. We walked out the door together.

"Do you think we should go talk to Dumbledore?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Yes. Oh, and I was thinking about it. In the event that someone should notice you. I think that you need to change something about you. She said. Like you're hair could be a darker blonde and eyes a different sheen of gray? To where you wouldn't be that noticable." She said. "We could play it off like your a friend of mine that moved in." She said.

"You are deblical." I said, she blushed. "Are you sure they placed you in the right house?"

"What do you mean?" She asked me looking at me, preplexed.

"Well, with the way you plan, I think you would have been suitable for Syltherin or any other house for that matter. But then again I've seen your bravery frist hand, and I must say I don't think the hat got it wrong." I said. She smiled.

"And how would you say that you know this, Draco? Have you been watching me?" She asked. I laughed.

"I'm obervant. And anyone who can stand up to my father without so much as a flince is worth being in Gryffinidor in my book, well there's also the troll and three headed dog that you guys went up against in first year, then there's the balisk that you looked at through the lens..the list goes on and on. You are a brave girl." I said. She stared at me. I said the password to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He said. I could tell that he was shocked at this new development. Hermione launched into our plan and told him everything. I added my insight on parts. But Dumbledore was shocked to say the most. "I agree with everything you two have told me. I will grant access for you to use magic out of school, the both of you. Just use it, wisely. Do not use it to do little things, Mr. Malfoy. I remind you that you will be living with Hermione and in a muggle neighborhood. So, it is especially important that you do not use magic outside the home. You are also going to have to be resorted and have a name change." He said.

"Oh, how about Derek Booth?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore blinked at her interjection.

"What do you think, Draco?" He asked her.

"I like it." I said.

"Do you think that it would be wise to have him resorted? I mean if he is put in Slytherin, it wouldn't take them long to notice some similarities?" Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded, I was suprised that she was thinking this through so thoroughly.

"Yes that's right. Sorting Hat?" Dumbledore said. "I trust that you've been listening?"

"Yes." The hat said.

"Do you think that you could sort Mr. Malfoy into Gryiffindor after the Christmas break is over?" He asked the hat.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, then it's settled. Mr. Malfoy at the beginning of the semster next year, you will follow Miss. Granger into the Gryffinidor common room and be a Gryffinidor. I'll let Miss. Granger decide what she wants to do on the train. Is that all?" He asked us. During our conversation, I had gained a new respect for Dumbledore. We nodded. "Then you may go." He said. We got up at the same time and walked down the stairs.

"You did it." I said, picking Hermione up and swinging her in a circle. She laughed. I set her down. "Sorry about that, burst of exictment. I can't believe we are actually going to do this." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"We did it. And what we are going to do on the train, is you are going get away from your friends and meet me in an empty compartment there I'm going to but an invisiblity charm on you and for the remainder of the ride we will stay in the compartment together and you are going to walk out with me. We are going to make it look at though you ran away from Hogwarts. Until then we are going to have to act as enemies still. Act as though nothing odd is going on. We'll communicate until then by owls to our rooms. Leave no room for suspeion." Hermione said. I blinked. She smiled. "We need to get back to our common rooms, Draco. Bye." She said.

"Bye Hermione." She turned to walk away. "Oh and thank you." I said. "For everything." She smiled.

"Don't mention it, Draco." She said smiling at me before walking away. I came to a realization as I walked back to the common room, this whole time, I had became friends with Hermione Jean Granger. Somehow though the thought of being friends didn't quite do it for me. I wanted more. I blinked in the realization. Somehow it didn't mean as much as it did if it would have been two years ago when I would have said that. Two years ago I would have been disgusted with myself. But now, I didn't have to worry about my family looking down upon me. If I actually ran away the sad thing was that they wouldn't miss me. I was going to live with Hermione Granger. And she has been the kindest to me than anyone has been in years. It felt as though a ton had been lifted off my shoulders. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I entered the common room and climbed up the staircase. Nor could I wipe it off when I climbed into my bed and turned off the light. I believe the moment I closed my eyes was the moment I realized that I could be falling in love with Hermione Granger. The moment I fell asleep dreams of this girl haunted me.

**Hermione's POV**

The moment I reached the common room I came to a realization, I had just offered someone I thought of as an emeny a place in my home. I don't know what possessed me to offer him a place in my house. But I knew already that it was going to be something I wouldn't regret. I knew now that their was more to him than meets the eyes. I just hope that Harry and Ron could forgive me for this. If Ron thought that was fartizing with the emeny in fourth year, then this would be just blowing the lid off of the Victor situation. But he's not going to know because I'm not going to tell either of them. They wouldn't understand. The moment he hugged me was the moment I realized that he wasn't as creul as people thought and that maybe, just maybe in those few seconds or minutes I spent with him, that I was indeed beginning to love him.

I skipped threw the portrait. The sight that greeted me was Ronald and Harry. Ron was sitting in an armchair while Harry was on the couch.

"I actually beat you back this time." Ron said.

"Nice hickeys." I said noticing the marks. "Get attacked by a misquote." I asked with a smile. Harry fell out laughing.

"Shut up." He said. "Anyway what took you so long to get back? Having a secret night revendous?" Ron asked me.

"Wouldn't you like to know? And you actually said a big word! Oh my, Harry check him for a fever!" I said in false urgency. Making Harry laugh all the harder. Ron just glared at Harry and me looking as though he wished us to drop dead. I stuck my tongue out at him. He blinked in surprise.

"Seriously, were you? And what is with the acting childish? You never act childish. It's always mature. What's going on." Ron asked, looking at me in shock. Then looking at Harry then back at me.

"No. I was just talking to someone. And I'm entitled to some imaturity. I do alot of work and I'm just really happy at the moment." I said, smiling to myself. They honestly had no idea.

"For a very long time." Harry said. Looking at me as if he was trying to figure out a very difficult puzzle.

"Oh, so your finished with you laughing fit? And yes. Quit staring at me like that, it makes you look like a stalker." I said. Ron snorted trying to keep from laughing. Harry began to glare at me.

"With who?" Ron asked. He looked at me in confusion. 'Oh yes, Ron. Act as though you guys are my only friends. So nice. Well Ginny and Lavender were an additional group that I considered friends and that was about it. But now, I'm considering Draco as a friend on the down low.' I thought, smiling.

"I'm not telling you." I said. Before getting up and walking into the girl's dormitory leaving Ron and Harry staring at me in my disappearance. 'I wonder what it's going to be like living with Draco Malfoy?' I thought as I climbed into bed. Ingoring the looks I was getting from Lavender and Ginny.


	2. Letters

**Chapter Two: Letters**

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face as the night before's memories came back to me. I climbed out of bed and got ready for my daily rotiune. Then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lavender and Ginny attacked me with questions as soon as I sat down.

"Where were you?" Lavender asked, not letting Ginny get a sentence in she continued, "Ron and I managed to beat you back to the common room! And we took nearly an hour." She said.

"Okay, ew." Ginny and I said at the same time. "That was a bit of information I could have lived my whole life without knowing. So, you admit to being to misquote that attacked his neck?" I said teasing her. She slapped me on the arm. "And for your information I was in the hospital wing because I fell and cut my wrist. And I went to speak with Dumbledore on an important matter." I said. "Hence, me not coming in until late. I have no juicy gossip for you, Lavender. Here comes Ron." I said. Lavender jumped up from the table and ran at Ron.

"Won-Won!" Lavender yelled, hugging him. Whistles and cat calls came from every table. Ginny, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Partavi, and I began to laugh. I watched with amusement as Ron's ears started to turn red. I laughed even more. Fred and George were making their own jokes about it. I laughed with them about it. Earning a couple of shocked looks, I smiled and continued eating my breakfast.

"Draco!" I heard Pansy Parkinson yell. I smiled. I loved how her name reminded me of an insult.

"Pansy." I heard him say. I noticed that I was beginning to love how his voice sounded. I heard the same sounds that had been displayed moments before. I turned to see Pansy hugging Draco. I was reminded of the night before about the hug we shared outside Dumbledore's office. I smiled into my goblet at the memory. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm hugging you. Do you not want me to hug you?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side. 'She looks even more like a puppy when she does that. Come to think of it she follows him around like one too.' I thought as I watched the display. 'I wish that I could hug him out in the open like that. Wait, where did that come from?' I thought. Shaking my head again while chuckling, trying to make it look as though I was laughing at Draco's uncomfortable face. Draco raised one eyebrow at her.

"No. Sorry, Pansy, I'm just not in the mood for a hug from you today." He said. I choked on my juice when I heard him say that. Harry began to hit me on the back. He looked in my direction, I saw the concern flicker into his eyes.

"I'm fine, Harry. You can stop hitting me now." I said, breathless. My words were a double meaning. I wanted Draco to know that I was okay too. But he probably didn't hear me. But he might have. Harry stopped and looked at me.

"You sure?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes at his protective, big brother, antics. I noticed that even if Harry did find out he wouldn't be like Ron. Harry would support me but still be watchful of Draco. The one thing he didn't want was for me to get hurt. I don't think he would find out until Draco and I decided it was time to let them in on the secret and that wouldn't be until after the war was over, when we were sure that he'd be safe from Voldemort.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said. I went back to eating. I looked over at Lavender and Ron and saw the look they were sharing with one another. It was so full of love. I sighed and looked back down at my plate. 'Why can't I find someone like that? Someone who will love me for me and not the fact that I'm smart? I don't want to be used all my life. I don't want to be referred to as the smart girl all my life. I want to be referred to as someone's wife or finance.' I thought. I finished my plate. "Guys, I'm going to the library." I told them before walking away.

**Draco's POV**

I don't know what possessed me to tell Pansy what I did. It's not that I didn't mean it because I did. I realized, only when she hugged me, that the only person I wanted hugging me was one Hermione Granger, but that wouldn't happen because we had to act as though we were enemies. When she started to choke I was worried, I'm not going to lie. But when I heard her tell Harry that she was going to be okay. I knew that her words meaned more than what she meant them too. I knew that she was also speaking to me.

When her face fell, after looking at Brown and Weasley, all I wanted to do was go over and comfort her. I couldn't help but wonder if she had feelings for him, but then I remembered all the years that they argued, all the years she spent crying over the hurtful words he'd said to her. Now I begin to wonder if that is what happened when I found her. Had Weasley hurt her feelings during an arguement but she'd stood her ground and when it was over go into an empty classroom and cry? It seemed like something that Hermione Granger would do. I mean after all she was proud and had her pride. I came to another realization, Hermione was a perplexing, rare, and beautiful woman, who was not to be taken lightly and she had a heart of gold.

Not long after she left the Great Hall, I finished my breakfast and excused myself. Grabbe and Goyle tried to follow but thought better of it seeing as food was still there. And I'd hurt Pansy's feelings at what I said so she wasn't going to follow me. I walked into the library and went into the potions section of the library, I needed to start on Snape's essay. Even though, I knew the real reason I came here. It seemed now that every reason I had seemed to revolve around Hermione Granger. I realized that she was my reason to be better. That's when I saw her walking with three anicent books in her hands, she set them on the table and began to work. I was about to write her a note when I saw him. Terry Boot.

"Hey Hermione." I heard him whisper, only being a table down. Terry Boot, I had never really liked. He always tried to show me up, tried to get to a girl before I did. Suddenly, it occured to me. He wanted Hermione. He thought that I wanted her. Well, everyone in the school believed it wasn't true. But I knew that it was, I wasn't going to lie. I wanted Hermione to be mine.

"Hey Terry. What's up?" She whispered back. I smiled, she wasn't going to do anything to get kicked out of the library or upset the librarian. But I couldn't blame her that woman could be down-right nasty when she wanted to be.

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you were doing anything Hogsmede weekend?" Terry asked her. Unknowingly, my fists began to ball up. I was jealous and I knew it. I knew, also, that I would lose it if she said yes.

"Um...Terry that's really nice of you to ask, but," She said, I smiled. She was rejecting him. "But I have lessons with a friend that day. He's going to try and teach me to fly a broom." She said. "I don't think the results are going to be pretty." She said, probably thinking of the event. I wondered who this friend was. She made it clear that it was a guy. Again my fits balled, this guy whoever he may be was going to get to be alone with Hermione on a broom at the pitch without anyone but teachers there. All the students, other than first and second years who aren't allowed on the pitch and will probably be in bed, are going to be gone. Terry Boot got up, rejected, and walked away.

A note appeared on my desk in the shape of a rose with a snake wrapped around it. I opened it and saw Hermione's neat calligraphy.

_Jealousy isn't an appealing factor on you, Draco. Are you doing anything Hogsmede weekend? _She wrote. I looked up at her in surprise. 'Didn't she just tell Terry that she had plans? Or did she just lie to him to get him to go away or let him down gently?' I pondered this as I replied. Hope was coursing threw me.

_No. Why? Didn't you just tell Terry that you already had plans?_ I wrote. I send it back in the shape she sent it to me. 'I wonder why she folds her notes like that?' I wondered. 'I'll ask.' I thought. It wasn't long before the note appeared again. When I opened it the first thing I noticed was that our ink had melted into the page. She made it to where no one but us could read what we wrote. I looked at her in amazement. She continued writing her essay.

_Well, you see that's the thing. I didn't actually make any plans with a friend. So, seeing as it would be rude to lie to him about doing something and the fact that all Gryiffindors and Slytherins are either going to be in bed or gone that weekend, I was wondering if you would teach me how to fly. And if anyone should come out and spot you the moment I meet you I'll place the invisibilty charm on myself to where I won't be seen flying with you and people will probably think that I'm with Harry and Ron._ She wrote. I blinked in surprise. She really thought everything threw. I was happy that she wanted me to teach her to fly. But I also knew that the reason she didn't fly was because of her fear of hieghts, I found this out when she saw Buckbeak. I just didn't say anything about it.

_Yeah. I'll teach you. But aren't you scared of heights? You really do think everything through. Now, in order for me teaching you to work you're going to have to keep your eyes open and trust me. Can you do that? Oh and by the way, why do you fold your notes like that? In the form of a rose with a snake wrapped around it? _I wrote, then sent it back to her. I started to work on my essay again. It popped up again.

_Of course I trust you, Draco. I fold the notes like that because it's a design that I've always used. It's sort of what I want as a tatoo. If you're wondering a tatoo is an premant ink marking that decorates the body. And it's does with a needle gun. It stings a little at first then it's like a tingling sensation. It feels good after a while. I know this because I was playing with my uncle's tatoo gun seeing if a tatoo would actually hurt. _She wrote.

_I'm glad that you trust me. Oh. The idea of a tatoo, the way you describe it, make it sound kinky. You know?_ I wrote. When I sent it back to her. I almost slapped myself in the face at the blush that colored her cheeks. She looked at me and mouthed "oh my gosh". I shrugged at her. And mouthed back, "I couldn't help it." She chuckled and shook her head.

_Wow, Draco. Really? I mean come on. That was just a little much. But yes the idea of it is a little kinky. But not as bad as chains and whips and handcuffs. _I coughed as I read it. If it wasn't written, I wouldn't be able to believe that she had said it. Innocent, little Hermione Granger saying something like that just wouldn't be expected for many people. It was uncommon.

_I didn't know there was a side of you like that. What would Harry and Ron say, hm? Well, if I were to tell them they wouldn't believe me and Ron would probably punch me. So, my best bet's not even talking to them. Lol. I wonder what other sides there are to you, Miss. Granger._ I wrote and send it back. I realized that we were flirting through a note no less. I went back to my essay. The note took longer this time and I was halfway down the page when the note was sent back.

_There are many sides to me, Mr. Malfoy. And yes, Ron and Harry would probably punch you. But they would more than likely question me about it later. Or at least Ron would. You know, he's always wanting to prove people wrong. That's where most of our arguement always come from. He thinks he's right all the time. It's so annoying. Oops, I'm babbling. _She wrote. I laughed.

_Yeah, I think Weasley would be the one to get most volient out of the three. But I don't know, you're the only one that has actually punched me. And I knew from experience that I wouldn't want to be on the recieving end of one of those. Like ever again, plus you're really got with curses and potions, so you're just potentially dangerous._ I wrote. Then got back to my essay. The note appeared at me table again, just as I was finishing my essay.

_Yeah. So, is it alright if we meet at 6 in the morning on Hogsmede weekend. You know get an early start? Then meet in the Room of Requirement and talk? You know, we still have some things that we need to go over, if you are going to live with me. _She wrote. I heard her getting up and returning her books to the shelves. I got up and walked with her.

"Yeah, that's fine." I whispered to her as I put my books up. She nodded and walked back to the table and gathered her stuff and began to walk out. I went back to my table and packed my stuff. I hid the note somewhere I knew no one would look. The Christmas hoildays were after the Hogsmede weekend, so I hid it in the Room of Requirement and when we meet I would get the note and put it in my pocket and continue talking to her. No one would find it there because not many people knew of the room.

**Hermione's POV**

The moment Terry Boot came up to me and asked me to go to Hogsmede with him, I saw Draco's fists begin to ball, and instantly I knew that he was jealous. Terry Boot was known to be a huge player, so I knew that he was bad news. Even if I didn't like Draco, I probably still would have rejected him. I'm just not interested in getting played.

I walked outside and sat down by the lake underneath the oak tree. This was my favorite spot to sit and think or just to read. I pulled out my old book, Whetering Hieghts and began to read. I had read this book so many times that I had it almost memorized. Heathcliff was crazy, yes. But that was part of his appeal. He would have done anything for Kathy. I had only gotten to chapter two when someone sat down beside me. I placed the book in my duffle bag and turned to look at that person.

"Hi, Fred." I said. 'What does he want?' I wondered as he turned to look at me. I noticed that his eyes were red and swollen. "Oh no, what happened?" I asked. Knowing that for him to cry, there had to be something wrong. 'Did Angela break up with him? Or is it something to do with his family?' I wonder as he took a deep breathe.

"Angela broke up with me." He said. Just as he spoke it, I saw the tears welling up in his eyes. He turned and hugged me, I noticed that he was crying on me. He was crying on my shoulder. He seeked me for comfort. I began to wonder why. 'Is it because I'm the only girl other than Ginny who he thinks he can talk to? Or because Ginny would threaten to kick her ass? Granted that I'm going to threaten that to. But I'm going to ask how it happened.' I thought.

"Did she say why she was doing it?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Do you want me to try and talk to her about it?" I asked. He nodded in my shoulder. "Can I try and kick her ass for hurting you?" I asked him in a serious tone. He laughed and shook his head.

"No volience, Hermione. Even though I never thought that you'd be the one to make that threat or be the one that I came to when it happened." He said, looking just as puzzled as I had been.

"Well, cheer up, Fred. She's realize what a mistake she made and want you back. You're funny, cute, and very loyal. That's enough in my book to make her realize what a mistake she made. If you weren't my best friend's brother, not to sound weird or anything, but I'd date you." I laughed as I said the ending because of the look on his face. It was one of such surprise that it made my day a little brighter, knowing that I had shocked one of the best pranksters in the school. "But alas, I like someone else." The moment those words escaped my mouth, I instantly wanted them back. Fred smiled.

"And who may that be? Anyone I know?" He asked me.

"Now's not the time to answer that if I expect to catch Angela before she leaves for the Great Hall. Talk to you later, Fred. And I promise everything will be okay." I said, before getting up and leaving Fred sitting underneath my tree.

I had corner Angela at the Great Hall door with questions, she was surprised to say the most because I had never really talked to her. Before I changed the subject, I analyzed the way she held herself, the way her eyes looked. I saw brief hints of saddness in her deminor and tear stains on her face.

'Why did you break up with Fred?" Straight and to the point. Can you blame me though? I wanted answers, and I was going to get them one way or another. She looked at me in shock. "He came to me crying, Angela. That's how I know." I said, she blinked once more, still surprised. I saw a flash of regret cross her face and stay there.

"I broke up with him because I am scared that I'm going to get hurt, his repuation is known, he's a player, Hermione. But still, I love him despite that. But I just don't want to get hurt. You know?" She asked me. I knew the scowl I was giving her could put Draco's to shame. But I wasn't happy with her.

"Yes, I know of his reputation. But you say that you love him? So, other's opinion of him, or you for that matter, shouldn't bother you. He was crying, Angela. He doesn't plan on playing you. The only thing he wants is you back. He loves you, Angela. Wheter he has said it to you or not. I can tell. He wouldn't cry over just anyone." I said before walking into the Great Hall for dinner. Angela followed at sat down next to Fred. He looked at her in surprise, then he looked at me and I winked.

"Um, Fred." Angela said. Fred turned his attention to her. She took a deep breathe and took one last look at me and I saw the gratitude flash through her eyes. "Will you go back out with me?" She asked. I rolled my eyes when she tensed herself for rejection. Fred hugged her. I heard him whisper to her.

"Yes. Ang, don't ever do that to me again. I love you." I smiled at the same time she did. When she looked up at me and mouthed 'thank you.' I shot her a thumbs up. Fred soon did the same. I smiled.

"Well, Hermione, it looks as though you're saving relationships today. Care to give me any advice on how to find a girl?" Harry asked me. I looked at Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, and she looked down. I smiled at the thought I had gotten.

"Look where you least expect it. Maybe she's closer than you think. Who knows, she could be right beside you." I said, Ginny looked at me wide-eyed and Harry looked at Ginny. When she felt Harry looking, she looked over at him and blushed.

"Hey Ginny." He said. She blushed even darker. "Do you think that you'd want to, maybe, go to Hogsmede weekend with me?" He asked her. Ginny eyes got so wide, I feared that they might fall out. She jumped at Harry and kissed him. He looked shocked at first but responded. Whistles and cat calls were heard but I don't think they cared. Ginny pulled away. "What that a yes?" He asked her, breathless. She giggled.

"Duh, Harry. I don't go around randomly kissing boys." Ginny said with a smile. She looked at me and the thank you train started. "Thank you so much, Hermione. However, I still kind of want to hurt you for calling me out that way. But still, you could have just went right out and said it. But thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ginny said. I laughed.

"Don't mention it, Ginny. Seeing you guys happy is enough for me." I said, before placing food on my plate and beginning to eat. I was unaware that I was being looked at by Ron and Lavender.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend, Hermione?" Lavender asked. "I saw Terry Booth ask you out, why didn't you accept the offer?" She asked me. I looked at her, preplexed. "I mean you're beautiful, smart, kind when you want to be, funny, brave, and loyal. The list goes on and on." She said. I looked at her as if she'd grown three heads.

"I reject Terry because his reputation beseats him. And what exactly are you on? And where can I get some of it? Because it seems to have taken you on the high of a lifetime." I said, she looked astounded.

"I'm high off of love, Hermione." I laughed at how corny she sounded. "I know that I sound corny. But it's the truth. And you are all those things that I named. Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean that it's not true." Lavender said.

"Hermione, who's the boy that you said, you liked?" Fred said. I remember our conversation before at the lake and I almost kicked myself and Lavender for bringing this topic up. Without answering the question, I excused myself as quickly as possible.

"I don't think that she's going to answer you." Harry said. I laughed as I walked out. When I reached the common room, I sat on my bed. I noticed a note folding in the style of a stallion. Confusion sweeped over my features, that was until I opened it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I saw what you did at breakfast, playing matchmaker. And my question is the same as Brown's. Why don't you have a boyfriend? It's not as though you're ugly because you aren't. You are beautiful and all the things she said you were. You just don't see yourself clearly. _

_If you are wondering why I folded this note the way I did was because this is my symbol. A stallion. Very proud creature, aren't they? It's also my patronus. Have you found out what yours is? Or have you not found a happy enough memory to conjure one? _

_Your friend,_

_D._

I got up and walked over to the desk that I had with a smile on my face. I knew that Lavender would be back, so I stashed the note in my truck in the compartment I had made when I was twelve.

_Dear Draco, _

_I think that you're just seeing something that isn't there. And the reason I don't have one is because I don't think anyone likes me. I'm always saw as the smart girl or the third wheel or the girl you come to when you need help with homework. But alas, I am used to it. _

_I do have many happy memories, Draco. I just haven't tried yet. I hope to find out sometime this year. So, I'll let you know when I find it out. _

_Your friend, _

_H. J._

I got up. I heard Harry and Ron coming in through the portrait. 'Couldn't have choosen a better timing.' I thought as I decended the stairs.

"Hey, Harry." I said. He looked up at me. "How do you produce a patrous? Like what's the spell again?" I asked him. Ron and Harry were staring at me open mouthed. "Yes, yes. Something that I have to ask you because I don't know, it's a mircale or the next world war 3." I said sarcastically.

"Expecto Patronum." He told me, still staring at me. I chuckled at them and walked back up to my dorm. To practice said patronus. 'After all if Draco can do it, what's stopping me?' I thought. I thought of the time that I met Harry and Ron and said the spell. Just a mist came out. 'Not happy enough.' I thought. I swicthed to the time Draco hugged me outside of Dumbledore's office and a full bodied patronus came through this time. I was marveled to see that it was a phoniex. I blinked in amazement and watched it fly in the air around me, after a while I lost my concentration and let it disapate. I looked around with a smile on my face. I went to desk and found that Draco had wrote back.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_No, I know what I'm seeing. How easily you forget the Yule Ball? I couldn't even speak to my date because I was to busy wondering what had happened and how beautiful you looked. Every girl the room dulled in comparison to you. In my eyes, your not seen as a third wheel. Or just the smart girl, even though you are very bright._ _You make an impression that will stick. When I first met you I found myself wanting to impress you. And you left the impression that you aren't one to be taken lightly. The hit you gave me was enough to make me think twice about ever messing with you again. And now I see that there is someone out there that is my equal and is ready and willing to set me straight when I get out of line. And I'm sorry that I didn't realize that sooner. Don't sell yourself short. And I'm sure Terry Boot likes you just fine, I know that I do. You are an amazing girl._

_Your friend,D._

I smiled. He really was something else. Who know that someone I thought of as my enemy in the past could be so sweet and charming, and wasn't that bad of a guy after all. I reread the note and smiled. 'Wait, he was with Pansy at the Yule Ball. And yet he couldn't take his eyes of me? I knew that I'd felt someone looking at me but each time I would try and figure it out, I would come up blank.' I thought with surprise. 'He had managed to escape my eyes. But then again, I never thought back then that he would even look at me.' I reread the note again and didn't notice when Lavender came bounding up the stairs, only did I notice her when the letter was snacthed from my hand. I looked up, stratled.

"Aww." Lavender said, after several minutes of ingnoring my protests and reading. "Who is he?" She asked me. I laughed like I was going to tell. Even though I was very touched by Draco's words, I was not about to tell Lavender, gossip queen of Hogwarts, who he was.

"That's the glory of a secret admirer. Lavender, I don't know who he is." I lied, rolling my eyes at oblivous manner. She handed the letter back to me, blushing. I laughed. "It's alright, Lavender. Everyone makes mistakes. Now go attack my best friend." I told her laughing. She looked at me and cocked her head to the side. "Ron." I said, clarfying it for her. She bounded out of the room just as she came. I locked the dormitry door.

_Dear Draco, _

_Sorry if it took me long to reply, a friend of mine wouldn't leave. Thank you for the compliments and I'm sure that Pansy was absolutly thrilled that you weren't talking to her. I could have swore that I felt someone watching me. Very crafty you are, Mr. Malfoy, to have escaped my eyes. But then again at such a long time ago, I wouldn't have imagined that you would be the one to be staring at me. After all, we are cut from a very different mold. And you like me? I didn't see that one coming. _

_Terry Boot isn't my type. And yes, Draco, I have a type. He's a player. I don't need someone like that, just seeing me to get in my pants. Really annoying bloke too. He just does strike my fancy._

_I really couldn't tell that you wanted to impress me, I always thought that you wanted to be creul to me. And you are right about the willing to set you straight part, and I'm glad that you see me as your equal. Even after I hit you, you still seemed to find joy in messing with me. Ironic, I think so. _

_Your friend,_

_H. J._

I sent the letter back and unlocked the door. I heard Lavender telling Ron and Harry that I had a secret admirer. Instantly, I knew that I had a good reason to hide the notes the way I did. Knowing her she was go as far as to show them to Harry and Ron, which would moritify me and said "secret admirer" to no end. I walked on down and felt the eyes of Harry and Ron on me.

"What? Do I have something on me?" I asked, playing it as though I hadn't heard a word of what Lavender had said. Harry and Ron looked at one another then at me. I knew that they somewhat believed Lavender and if I knew Ron and Harry, they were offended that I hadn't told them. But it wasn't really any of their business if I had a secret admirer or not. It's not like they cared anyway.

"No, you don't." Ron said. "I'm just wondering why you didn't tell us of this secret admirer, but you let Lavender read one of the notes he wrote you." Ron said, Harry nod. Both looking at me as though I was some sort of villian on the television screen. I glared at Lavender.

"Well she left out the part where she snatched the letter from my hand and began to read it, ignoring my protests and pleas for it back. The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't think that it matter to you two. You are guys. Its not as though you're female friend's love life should matter to you. Don't you guys get creeped out when girls talk of their boyfirends around you? How would it be any different when it came to secret admirers?" I said.

"It wouldn't be." Ron and Harry said.

"Exactly my point. So I spared telling you because of that reason." I said. 'And partly I didn't want you knowing in the first place and it wasn't Lavender's place to let them know of it either.' I thought, shooting a glare at Lavender, who was preeched on Ron's lap. "And you had no right telling them, Lavender. I do believe that it should have been my choice if I wished for them to know." I said, she looked down and blushed. "But I forgive you, and the next time you see me with something in my hands, ask me if you can read it. It is rather rude to take something from someone's hands the way you did." I said before walking into the dorm. I noticed that he had wrote back.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Of course I like you. You are an amazing girl as I have stated before. And I'm quickly finding a friend in you. And I like you as an individual. You bring out sides of me that I had long forgotten existed. Your friendship is something I cherish, because that's what I need right now. Is someone that I know is going to be there for me. Even when I didn't know you were, you were there. So many questions, of the night we learned more about one another, plague my thoughts. Why were you crying in the classroom that night? Why did you decide to show me that just because we are different doesn't mean that we aren't equal? Lastly, why did you offer me a place to stay when for so long we had been enemies? _

_Only you can answer these questions because only you know the answers. You have changed me and I'm liking the change that you have inspired. _

_Your grateful friend,_

_D._

After reading his letter, I sat down and began to write. I felt a little bit of disappointment that he only saw me as a friend, but I pushed it aside. It would be unwise for me to pursue my interest in a romance with him, when I didn't know for certain if he wanted one with me, because it might ruin the fragile friendship that we created. I knew that when Pansy hugged him that I felt a spark of jealousy erupt through my entire being, and that led to the realization that I wanted to be the one to hug him so openly. But I know that, at the moment, doing that was raise supisions and would put him in a position with his housemates that he did not wish to be in. Of that I was sure, especially when we already said that he needed to seem normal near the end of Christmas holidays, that were fastly approaching. The less our housemates know, the better.

I shouldn't be dwelling on such fancies anyway, for some reason I couldn't get myself to believe it though. I realized that my every being, he had somehow capitivated.

_Dearest Draco,_

_It's amazing what friendship can do for a person isn't it? I'm glad to know that you at least, cherish my friendship. As for your questions, I'll answer them the best I can._

_The reason I was crying was because of Ron and Harry. Harry has became more bitter since Sirius's death and Ron, well he's just being himself. Harry had sided with Ron in yet again another arguement and it all just became to much, then Ron says that he can't make it to the patrol tonight because he had detintion in one of the classrooms. _

_The reason I showed that even though we are different it doesn't mean that we aren't equal is because I was getting tired of you treating me as though you were better than me and I had enough of people limiting me just because of my hertiage. I didn't know how you would take it, I really didn't care at that moment, I was focused on teaching you some sort of leason and giving you something to ponder on. Maybe cutting my wrist wasn't the best manvuer to show you that, but nevertheless I did. _

_I offered you a place to stay because I know that your father is in the league with Voldemort and as long as he is around, you aren't going to be safe from him. I believe that at my house is were you'll be safest. I already wrote my parents and they agree that it is for the best. I had to explain to them why you needed to come stay here. We have another room we never use, I'll show it to you when we reach that part. But I believe you will like it. I understood that we were enemies, but I couldn't help but think that you couldn't help the way you were raised. You were raised to despize anything that wasn't a pureblood. I couldn't hate you, no matter how much Harry and Ron did, nor could I think of you as the emeny. I wouldn't have offered you a place in my home if I had thought you to be a deatheater still. Even if you had lied to me that night, I would still be able to tell, you would have pulled your wand wrist away when I grabbed it, because no matter if the mark was on your skin or not, I would be able to feel it. So there would be no keeping it from me. _

_Believe it or not, even back then, I cared wheter or not you were safe. I still do, that's why I offered you a place in my home. If I could prevent you from feeling anymore harm and becoming something that you don't have the heart for, I'm going to do it._

_Your friend, _

_H.J._

I sent it back to him and stashed the letter. Not long after another letter came.

_Dearest sweet Hermione,_

_You certainly are one of the nicest witch I have ever met. You treat me unlike any other. _

_Who knows I might like the room. Can you descirbe yours? I would like to know a little more about your style._

_Your grateful friend,_

_D._

Without moments hesitation, I wrote back.

_Dearest Draco,_

_Even though it seems a little weird that you would as me to describe my room to you I suppose that I shall. My room has black walls with white small flowers rimming the one corner. The wooden dividers at the top are white. My bed sits against the wall and has black covers and white pillows. A nightstand rests next to it. There are no bookselves in my room, surprisingly. They are in a different room, the study. My room has three windows in it. So that's my room. _

_I'm about to go to bed. So don't write again until morning, I do not wish for one of my roommates finding these notes, Lavender already read one and told Harry and Ron that I have a secret admirer, it's funny because normally the one's recieving the letter have no idea who it is from. But I do know and I find it silly to think of you as a secret admirer. But all the same, I do not want more questions to arise if Lavender or Pavarti should find a note or in Lavender's case another one. So with that I bid you a goodnight._

_Your friend, _

_H.J_

I sent the letter and stashed away the one he wrote me. Then climbed in my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Draco's POV**

After Hermione's last letter, I lay awake tossing and turning. I could not go to sleep with thoughts of her plaguing my mind. I kept wondering if she liked me as more than a friend, but I could not be sure. Even though I did tell her that I liked her as a friend, I knew that it was more than that. I just don't think that I'm ready for her to know that yet. I don't know how she would take it anyway.

I went to bed without writing Hermione again. I had gave it much thought about what she had said about her housemates finding the notes that I had written her and I knew it unwise if that should happen. She says that the idea of me being a secret admirer to her is laughable, but I do admire her for her courage, kindness, and many other things.

I am fearful of asking to start a romantic relationship with her, or even advancing her. I don't want to lose her friendship because of my wants. I just wish that I could know if she felt the same way I do about her toward me. Maybe I could ask Blaise for help on this. Seeing as he is my most trusted friend. 'Speak of the devil,' I thought as the very person I wanted to talk to walked through the door.

"Hey, Blaise?" I asked. He looked at me, expectantly. "There's this girl," he looked shocked that I was asking him something about a woman, why was it that every person seemed to assume that I knew so much when it came to dating, "and I am confused as to of if I should confess to her what I feel or just remain silent. I don't want to ruin the fragile friendship that I have with her. What should I do?" I asked him. He didn't laugh like some people I know would have, I suppose that's why I consider him as a friend.

"Study her, see if she blushes when you touch her. See if she stumbles on her words when someone asks her of you. I wonder, who is this girl that has captured your attention, Draco? Is it Pansy?" He questioned me.

"No it is not Pansy. Thank you for your advice, Blaise." I said, leaving one question unanswered. I pulled the curtain shut and fell laid awake for several minutes. 'Study her? I do that enough, she did blush brightly when I hugged her outside of Dumbledore's office. But I've not seen her blush at the mention of my name. I don't think anyone around her would mention my name. I wonder if she blushed when Brown told her friends she had a secret admirer? Or when Brown read the letter? I wonder which letter it was.' I thought these wonders for a moment but decided that there was nothing that I could do about it tonight, I fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep, with visions of Hermione Granger dancing behind my eyelids.


	3. Lessons

**Chapter Three: Lessons**

Hermione's POV

I had been plagued with dreams of Draco Malfoy all night long. But on impartical stayed in the front of my mind. In the dream, we had been sitting before a fireplace. He was sitting in the armchair and I on his lap. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. A smiled painted both of our faces. We were in a moment of complete and udder bliss. He whispered to me, "I love you," the words I could only dream to hear from him. I woken saddened, the dream had seemed so real and I hoped like everything that I could go back to that place.

Grudgingly, I climbed out of my bed. I looked over at my desk and noticed a letter sitting on it. I smiled. I stole a quick glance at my calender and noticed that it was Hogsmede weekend. I smiled, knowing already what his letter could be about. I picked the letter up and opened it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Just writing to remind of our meeting at the Quddicth Pitch. Meet me in an hour, you roomates should be on their way to Hogsmede by then. See you soon._

_Your friend,_

_D._

I smiled and quickly stashed his letter and went to the bathroom to watch my face and brush my teeth, when that ordeal was finished, I went to my trunk to get my clothes. I choose a green sweater and black jeans. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. Then I returned back to the bathroom to apply a little bit of makeup. I applied some mascra and black eyeshadow. I put on some chapstick and started on my walk toward the Quddicth Pitch.

The sight that greeted me was Draco Malfoy, his hair was ungelled and fell in his face, he looked rather dashing in a grey sweater and black jeans. As soon as he saw me a smile, not a smirk, greeted me. I smiled in return. He rushed to me and picked up in a huge hug. I smiled and returned his hug. He finally put me down.

"Have I kept you waiting long?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I had to wait for my housemates to leave then come down here. Green suits you." He said. I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, Draco. Grey suits you as well. I must say I like your hair this way, it's more natural." I said, refraining form calling it sexy, even though it was the direct denfition of what it looked like. He smiled at me. "So are we safe to start this lesson?" I asked him.

"Well, not everyone has left yet. Should we wait until they leave?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it would be wise. If we were to get caught, well, lets just say I don't think the results of our antics will be drastic." I said. He quickly agreed with me.

"So shall we sit?" He asked me nodding toward a seat, I nodded. He sat down on the grass and motioned for me to join him, which I did. "Which note did Lavender read exactly?" He asked me, turning himself toward me to where he could look at me.

"The one where you said that I make an impression and brought up the Yule Ball." I said almost in a whisper. He chuckled.

"I'm sure she almost had a heart attack at reading it, huh?" He joked with me. I smiled at him. "I mean does Weasley ever say anything like that to her?" He asked me. I recalled the night.

"Well, I did recall yelling that night between the two of them. I caught what Ron said very well. He told her that wasn't knowing he loved her enough to flatter her, did she really need extra words to prove it? She replied that she is flattered that he loves her but some sweet words here and there would be nice. She also brought of the fact that someone I didn't even know," I stressed that hard,"was complimenting me in a way that Ron had never complimented her." Draco laughed.

"So my note to you put Lavender and Weasley in a fight did it?" He asked me. I laughed.

"Your letter just encouraged another arguement." I said. "They argue enough though without the encouragement. But it was rather sweet to say that to me. Even though I'm sure Pansy was thrilled that you paid no attention to her." I joked in the end. He laughed and smiled. He glanced at his watch.

"Well, I'm sure that everyone that is going has left." He said to me. "And you're very welcome for the comment, it was entirely true." He said. I blushed. He pulled a broom from the closet. Fear shot through me as I thought of being up in the air on that broom.

"Um..can't we just sit down here for a while?" I said to Draco, still eying the broom. When I finally looked at Draco, I noticed that he looked at me confused. "I'm just not really good with hieghts." I said, looking at the ground. I half expected him to laugh, I knew that the old Draco would have.

"Hermione," He said, his hand slipped underneath my chin and pushed my face up and I was met by his eyes. "I will not on any circumstance let you fall." He said. I was touched by his words and I saw that, in his eyes, he truly meant it. Without thinking, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I felt his arms wrapped around me. "Are you ready now?" He asked me in my ear. Tingles shot down my back and butterflies erupted in my stomach. I pulled away, rather reluctantly, and nodded. He mounted the broom and patted the place in front of him. I was confused at first then I realized that he wanted me to climb on the broom in front of him. I did. The closeness of us surprised me at first, but then I got used to it. He placed my hands where I supposed they should have been and kept his hands over mine. Tingles erupted from my hand and spread through the rest of my body. I looked down and noticed that his arms were around my waist just barely touching.

He surprised me back kicking off and starting through the air. I closed my eyes tightly. Not bothering to watch where we were going. I was to scared to open my eyes. I heard Draco humming behind me, it was a soft melody. I felt his hands begin to move over my own in a soothing manner, I opened my eyes and looked back at him. He smiled and I smiled in return. Tentatively, he began to pick up speed. I realized rather quickly why he did so, he didn't want to frighten me by going to fast. Sometimes after his speed up, he began to slowly dip us down. Fear once more shot through me and my body tensed. And once more Draco began to hum and move his hands over my own, every once and a while he would squeeze my hands. Eventually, I began to calm down. We touched the ground and he dismounted and helped me off. I smiled at him.

"Now was that so bad?" He asked me.

"No. What was that you were humming?" I asked him. He looked shocked for a moment but recollected himself rather well.

"It was a lullaby my mom would hum when I would be afraid or sad. She's the only one that I'm saddened to leave behind. My dad would always be sickened by my fear and say that I was weak." Draco had looked down while he was talking, every now and then I saw his shoulders shake. I noticed that the reason he was shaking was because he was crying. I hugged him in the gentliest way that I could manage. His arms wrapped around me rather loosily and he cried into my shirt as he cried his arms wrapped around me a little tighter. I began to cry with him.

After a while, we both stopped crying. He looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. I looked at him as he straightened himself up and made it look as though he hadn't been crying.

"Thanks." He said in a low voice, "Thanks alot."

"You're welcome." I said. He glanced at his watch, I supposed to see what time it was.

"We have a while before they get back. What do you want to do?" He asked me. "Don't even say go to the library because I want to spend time with you, not with books." He said with a smile.

I laughed. "How about we go talk in the kitchens?" I said. "That way, you know, no student would see us." I said.

"Sure. I am kind of hungry." He said. I smiled and walked along with him to the kicthens. The looks on the elve's faces when we walked in was hilarous. They looked shocked and exicted at the same time. We laughed and told them that we wanted something to eat. They smiled and asked us if we wanted anything specific. "Um, I'd like a sandwich." Draco said. I agreed with him and said that I wanted the same. We walked over to a table and sat down.

"So," I started, "How is Pansy and you?" I asked. It was a known fact that Pansy and Draco had something going on. I tried to keep the sadness and jealousy out of my voice while asking. He looked surprised by my question.

"We aren't even together. It's a common misconception. She likes to act as though we are dating. It's actually very annoying. So, how is Weasel and you?" He asked, he didn't even bother to keep any emotion out of his voice.

"Like your situation with Pansy. We aren't together. I think of him as my friend even though he has made it known that he feels more for me than just friendship." I said. He smiled.

"So, you see, we aren't that different after all." He said. I nodded. The elves brought us our food and we thanked them and began to eat. We laughed until the clock chimed three, meaning that the other students would be on their way back to the school and that we needed to hurry and remove ourselves from one another's company.

We looked at one another and he quickly pulled me into a hug. He hugged me tightly.

"I can't wait until we don't have to sneak around with our friendship, Hermione. This is getting really tiring." He whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement. He kissed my forehead and he left. I waiting a bit before walking out behind him. I was walking down the corridor when I saw Pansy hug Draco. I smiled at the sight and walked on.

Draco's POV

My day with Hermione was great, I wish that it didn't have to end. But when the clock chimed three, I knew that it had too. I really didn't want to leave her. I came to a realization as soon as I left the kitchens, the more and more time I was spending around her, the more and more I was falling for her.

As soon as Pansy saw me, she hugged me. Hermione had just walked by, I could see her out of the corner of my eye. I pried Pansy's arms from my neck. When she looked at me rather funny, my defense was simple.

"You were choking me." I said. I heard Hermione's laughter from down the hall.

"Oh." Pansy said. "Sorry." More voices began to get closer as I began to follow Hermione.

Ron and Harry were running up to her. I watched with extreme jealousy as Ron picked Hermione up and swung her around before setting her on her feet again. Hermione's laughter in this act made it simple for me to see where people got their relationship idea from. I heard Pansy snort beside me.

"I think that I'm going to be sick." She said, rather loudly. "Right, Drakey?" She said, I could tell that she was hoping for some back up from me. Hermione, Weasel, and Potter turned. Hermione glared at Pansy. Pansy, seeing that I wasn't going to reply, pouted. "Drakey, why aren't you talking? Are you mad at me?" She pouted. Hermione laughed. Pansy glared at her, this only caused her to laughed even harder. Weasley and Potter began to look at her as though she'd lost her mind. Still I said nothing. Only listened to the sound of Hermione's laughter. They sound that made my day.

"Please, stop calling me that." I said, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. 'No need in hurting Pansy's feelings even more.' I thought.

"Why is that name only saved for the bedroom?" Ron asked. Pansy blushed brightly. I supressed laughter when Hermione slapped him on the arm. Ron winced and mouthed ow. I chuckled at the action and Ron glared at me.

"Actually no. We don't do anything in the bedroom or ever thank you very much. I prefer burnettes." I said. Hermione looked at me in shock, Harry and Ron copied her expression. I walked past them, leaving Pansy behind.

"Wait." I heard Hermione say. I walked on but was shocked when she grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"What did you mean by that?" She said. When I looked at her confused, she answered me rather quickly,"What you said back there? About prefering burnettes?" I smiled.

"Exactly what I meant, Hermione. I prefer burnettes." I said.

"Does that mean you like me?" She asked me looking at the floor. I tilted her head up to face me. Her eyes met mine and I found myself at a loss for words. I leaned in and closed the distance between us with a gentle kiss. I rested my forehead against hers. Waiting for some kind of reaction that said I had just ruined our friendship, instead I saw none. What I did see was her smiling.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked her.

"Yes." She answered before pulled me back down to kiss her again, which I gladly did. When we pulled apat again, she said, "You need to get back to your friends and I need to get back to mine. I told Harry and Ron to go on to the common room without me, I left a rather interesting book on the quddicith pitch." She said, smiling at me.

"And they believed you?" I asked shocked. She nodded. I kissed her once more.

She broke the kiss and asked me, "Does this mean we are together now?" I kissed her again as my response. Delighted to know that she wanted to go with me.

"Yes." I said once we pulled apart. She smiled brightly and nodded for me to leave the room first. I did and was met by Blaise. He had a smile on his face. I looked at him rather funny.

"Come, friend. Walk with me, talk with me." He said eyeing me. I heard the door close but I didn't see Hermione. I knew what she had done, she had placed the invisiblity spell on herself. I smiled at her cunning and did what Blaise said. "Oh dear friend of mine, do you want to explain to me why I heard a girl in the classroom with you that wasn't Pansy?" He asked me.

"As I've said many times before Blaise, I don't like Pansy the way people think I do. Hell, I don't even like her that much. But this girl, this girl, she's something else. She challenges me in ways that I never knew possible and she's finally agreed to date me. I feel like the luckiest man on earth." I said, knowing full well that he had no clue who I was talking about. He shrugged and decided that he wanted to hear no more of my lovesick ranting, so he walked away. I laughed at him. I turned and saw a lock of Hermione's hair from behind the collum. "It's rude to easedrop you know." I said walking toward her. When I reached her, she jumped on me and kissed me. When we pulled apart, I said rather shocked, "By that I'm guessing, you heard everything I told him." She nodded and kissed me again.

"Okay, so now I really need to get back to my friends before they sent out a search party." She said, jokingly. I laughed and gently kissed her again and stayed there and watched her walk away. I shook my head and walked on. It would seem like something Harry and Ron would do.

Hermione's POV

Hermione was almost bouncing when she walked into the common room. Lavender, Harry, Ginny, and Ron sat by the fire. When she entered, they're heads all turned toward her. She smiled and bounced on up to the dormitry. 'I'm so happy,' she thought, 'that I feel like singing or dancing either one.' She smiled as she climbed into bed. Memories of the day came back to her. Draco had been so sweet all day. The person that she thought he was at one time, we just an act. The real Draco underneath it all, is so much more. 'I wonder what would ever happen if Harry and Ron found out?' She thought. She qiuckly banished that thought from her mind. After all, they weren't going to find out.


	4. The Holidays

**Chapter Four:The Hoildays**

**(A/N) You guys are really going to hate me for this chapter..**

Draco's POV

I awoke with a smile as I remembered the last night and all of yesterday. If someone had told me a couple of years ago that I would be seeing Golden Girl of Gryffinidor, Harry Potter's right hand girl, I would have laughed until I couldn't breathe. Even now I couldn't believe it was happening. I smiled as I climbed out of bed and down to the Great Hall, completely ignoring Pansy on my way.

I then remembered what today was and I smiled. 'Today is the day that Draco Malfoy will disappear.' I thought. I'd get to live with Hermione until the holidays and maybe longer. It was all becoming a good day for me. I smiled. This was the most I'd smiled since, well, ever.

As soon as I walked down the stairs, I was shoved into an empty classroom by no one other than Hermione Granger, herself.

"Hello, love." I said. She blushed but I knew from experience that she had that 'I'm here to do business' look on her face, so I knew that this was no snog in an empty classroom moment. Oh well, maybe that would come later.

"You remember what today is?" I nodded. "You remember where we're going to meet?" Again I nodded. "You-" This time I cut her off by placing my finger on her lips.

"Calm down. I know. I remember. It's alright. Don't panic. Breathe." I told her. Trying my hardest to calm her down. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain come shoot up my finger. "OW!" I said. "You bit me!" She smiled.

"That's for interrupting me. And I'm glad that you know. Goodbye." She said. She turned to leave but I grabbed her wrist. "What?" She said as she turned around.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" I said with a pout.

"Gosh you are so needy!" She said with a smile. But she kissed me anyway. Before walking away. A couple of minutes later I walked out behind her. Only to be punched, I hit the floor and looked at the person that had hit me. I found no other than Fred Weasley.

"What was that for?!" I said, now angry that was of the Weasel twins had hit me.

"What are you doing coming out of an empty classroom with Hermione?" Fred asked me as calm as possible. His eyes, however said a whole different story, one wrong answer and I'd suffer a fate worse than being turned into a ferret.

Before I was answered I was interrupted by an angel. My Hermione.

"What are you doing, Fred Weasley! Did you punch him?! Oh Fred, I thought you knew better than that." She said. I watched as Fred blushed either at Hermione's compliment or being caught.

"Well Mudblood," I said picking myself up off the floor, and dusting my robes off. After all I did have a part to play. I ingored Fred glaring at me and Hermione's glare."I was walking out of this here classroom and Fred Weasley hit me then again accusing me of being in an empty classroom with you." Hermione laughed.

"Fred Weasley, why must you delude yourself into thinking such false things? Like I would ever go into an empty classroom with that ferret. Come on now, Fred." She hissed. Fred looked sheepishly at her before following her into the Great Hall.

I didn't show it but her words actually hurt. It was like she was calling me unattractive. Her laughter was cold and it didn't sound like her at all. What if I've really screwed up? What if she doesn't want to ever talk to me again? It's for the best I suppose, she doesn't need me. And I don't deserve her. She'll find someone better. Me interferring with her life will put her in more danger than she already is. I should just call it quits now. Go back to the way things were. After all, I've probably ruined her trust in me anyway. She probably doesn't even want to talk to me ever again.' I walked into the Great Hall with my head held high and headed straight toward the Slytherin table. I didn't act as though anything had happened between Hermione and me. But her words still remained in my head. I wrote her a note telling her my thoughts and sent it to her.

Hermione's POV

How could he do that to me? I thought we were over the childish name calling? Could he be changing his mind about wanting out of the life his father choose for him? Could he really just be playing me? I willed myself not to cry as I sat down at the Gryiffindor table. I was aware that Fred was watching me the whole time, I suppose he was trying to see if I was lying to him earlier or not. I started a conversation with Ginny in order to try and forget.

The whole conversation was about Harry. I nodded and entered in my thoughts when she asked but other than that I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't into the conversation and I didn't notice the note that sat right in front of me until Ginny said something about it. I looked down and noticed that it was from Draco. I placed it in my pocket daring not to read it at the dinner table. I had my supisions as to what this letter was about. If he is asking me to forget the time we spent together well, I won't be able to do that and I refuse to.

I stood up ingoring everyone's questions and hurried left the Great Hall. I didn't let the tears fall until I reached the Room of Requirement. I read his letter.

_Hermione,_

_You were right. Everyone deserves a second chance. But I don't think I do. I'm cancelling our plans. And I'm breaking up with you. For this I'm sorry, I shouldn't have drug it one for so long. The words I told weren't a lie. You did save me. But I just can't keep pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not good, Hermione. Burn the letters and earse me from your memory._

_-Draco_

I was right. That BASTARD! My tears streamed freely.

Draco's POV

I played it like I didn't care that I'd hurt Hermione each time I saw her. But when I was alone I let the agony show. I'd hurt her and I truly was an ass. I started paying more attention to Pansy than what I normally did. She was flattered by the attention. Blaise, who had known that there was a girl that I had been crazy about but had no clue who it was, had questioned me as to why I was spending so much time around Pansy. But two could play at that game. My heart fell to the floor when she started sitting by Fred Weasley. I didn't want to know if there was a relationship between them but I prayed that there wasn't. She laughed at one of his jokes as did the rest of the Gryffinidor table. I noticed not once did she look toward me or toward our table at all.

That was until Pansy walked over to her.

Hermione's POV

I had done like Draco asked and burnt all the notes that we had wrote to one another. As well as his cowardly note. I laughed at the memory but played it off as I was laughing at one of the jokes that Fred said. I really was beginning to see what every other girl liked in Fred. He was funny, cute, and sweet. Plus, he wouldn't betray me like Draco did. Not that anyone knew of what used to be us. I looked up and saw Pansy walking toward me. I prepared myself for some sort of insult but it surprised me when she did the exact oppisite.

"Granger, um, will you help me with someone?" She asked me. I blinked in shock. I just nodded in fear that my voice would give out. I got up and walked with her to the end of the hall. "It's Draco." She said.

"What about him?" I asked. "You already have his attention. Once you have that it should be easy." I said.

"Well, I know that you know how to make people like me look prettier. So, I was wondering if you could help me out. I mean I know that we don't exactly like one another, but I would be very grateful for your help. I really like him. And I don't know what to do. I mean everything I've tried in the past few years has failed. Please, help me." She said in one breath. I began to wonder for her mental stablity and for her lung capicaty. Where in the world did she keep all that air?

"I'll help." I said. She squealed surprising the whole Great Hall and drawing attention to herself and me. She hugged me. I was shocked but still hugged her back. Gasps erupted around the room. A Slytherin hugging a muggle-born Gryffinidor was in common.

"THANK YOU. THANK YOU! I so owe you big time!" She said, finally releasing me from her iron grip. I smiled.

"Your welcome." She turned to walk away. "Oh and Pansy," she turned back around, "Be yourself. Most boys like that." I said. She nodded and sat back down next to Draco. I shook my head. I can't believe that I just agreed to help Pansy in getting with my not so long ago ex. I smiled, I really was getting over him. I sat back down. "So Fred, what's up?" I asked.

The conversation after that was in full swing mainly about what Pansy wanted. But I wasn't going to answer. That information, I was keeping to myself. This was going to be interesting.

When I was leaving the Great Hall, Pansy caught up to me.

"Um, I was wondering when you were going to teach me? Like how can we work it out?" She asked me. Looking at me uncertain.

"Hmm. Well I don't have any plans for the rest of the day. So I guess I could start today?" I said. She nodded.

"Um, this is going to sound weird but I asked my parents and they said that if you wanted me to that I could stay over at your house." At this point I nearly fainted.

"Sure." I said. "Pansy?" She looked at me. "Do your parents know what I am? Like my blood status?" I questioned her. She laughed.

"Yeah they know. Chill. They don't care. So can I?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll talk to my parents." I said. I had talked to my parents and told them that Draco had changed his mind but if it was okay if I had another friend over. They said yes. On the train, I told Pansy. We both walked to our own compartments.

Draco's POV

After Pansy's incident in the Great Hall with Hermione I began to wonder what it was that she wanted from her. And why she'd came into the compartment late. When she walked in I was about to ask but, Blaise beat me to it.

"Why are you coming in so late? Having an affair with someone we don't know about? Or are you just becoming good friends with Golden Girl?" He asked her.

"Shut up." Pansy said. "I asked her for help on something and she agreed to help me." I looked shocked. I thought that after I broke up with her she would be raving with jealously over the time I was spending with Pansy. But she was actually helping her with something?! This was getting to weird.

"Help with what exactly?" Goyle asked.

"That information is none of your business." Pansy said looking at Goyle as though he had grown three heads. I laughed.

"Is it mine?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side, letting my hair fall in my face. Pansy's face didn't show anything.

"I don't know if I should tell you or not. After all Blaise tells me that you've been spending time with a girl. So, why should my matters concern you?" She asked me. I was shocked. I was so used to Pansy following me around and answering my questions immediately. She wasn't falling for it. I wonder if Hermione had anything to do with that.

"They shouldn't. But they do when it includes you spending time with Hermione Mudblood Granger." I said. Pansy's eyes flashed.

"Not everything about me you have to know! And I can spend time with anyone I fucking please and I sure as hell don't need _your_ permission to do so!" Pansy said. Our mouths fell open. Pansy had never talked to me that way. Hermione Granger was defendly rubbing off on her. She was already cussing me out like a pro. I smiled.

"Pansy." I said. She looked, or rather glared, at me. "You're completely right. You don't need my permission to do anything. But it would be rather nice to know why you're spending time with someone that we have hated for years?" I said with a smile. I was beginning to like this new Pansy. This Pansy had fire.

"Well, she's rather nice. And she's convinced me of somethings that I should have seen earlier." She said.

"What?" Goyle asked.

"That I was tired to being someone who sat by and let myself be walked on." I blinked. I was unaware that we walked on her so much, oh well. With that the conversation ended and we neared the train station.

**(A/N: Please don't be to mad with me. Draco was bound to screw up somewhere. It was going good then like most relationships went spirling downhill fast. Draco didn't actually intend on joining Voldemort, just being a spy for Dumbledore you know like Snape.)**


	5. The Sleepover and the Plan

**Chapter Five:The Sleepover and the Plan**

Hermione's POV

My parents had greeted Pansy and I with a smile and asked us how our year went. My dad mentioned the fact that he hadn't seen Pansy around the house much. At that Pansy got uncomfortable.

"Well, you see dad, Pansy has been going on trips with her family for the past few summers. And when she's not on trips with them she's has a job to go to." I lied with ease. Pansy looked at me shocked.

"Oh! What all places do you go?" My mom asked, she sounded interested in my lie.

"We've been to America, all over the place there." Pansy said. I smiled. "It's really cool."

"Do you have pictures?" My dad asked.

"No, we don't own a working camera." She said. "All of ours got broke in our back at the airport." She said, she actually did a good job at sounding angry.

"Oh that has to suck." I said. She nodded.

"Yeah it does. I would have sent you pictures if I had a camera." She told me. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Girls, your father and I forgot to mention that we're going to be gone for most of the hoilday. I'm sorry that we can't spend much time with you two. I feel incredibly rude for leaving when it's your first time over at our house, Pansy. Do say that you'll come over more often?" My mother said.

"I will, Mrs. Granger, that is if you're duaghter asks me." She said, grinning at me.

"Of course." I said. We reached my house.

"WOW!" Pansy said, looking in awe at the white manison. My house had columns in the front holding up a balgony. My parents chuckled at her reaction.

"What can I say I have an expensive taste." My mother said. We started laughed.

Pansy and I had finished putting our stuff away in our rooms. Pansy and I changed into something more comfortable then went down stairs to the movie room. That's right a movie room. You couldn't have this many rooms in one house and not have a movie/game room and a library.

"You never told me that you were rich." Pansy said. She asked once we had sat down on the couch, which was black and silver. The room was black with silver linings.

"Well, you never asked. And I didn't think you cared." I said. "Besides you should be used to it by now." I said.

"Well, you don't act rich. Or dress like you are." She said.

"I think that the people that show off what they have don't appericate what they've been given. My parents and I know that we're lucky to have what we do." I said, looking at her.

"I never thought of that way. So what are we going to do?" She asked me.

"We are going to have some fun." I said. I placed a funny movie in. "We are going to watch Austin Powers and the Spy Who Snagged Me." I said. She laughed.

"That is the funniest name I've ever heard." She said in between laughs.

"Wait until you see the movie." I hit rewind and went downstairs to get some popcorn.

"It sounds like you girls are having fun." My mom said.

"We are." I said.

"Is that boy still coming over?" She asked me. I knew who she meant.

"I hope so mom. I really don't like the life he's choosing." I said. "Maybe he'll change his mind." I said. "Harry and Ron maybe coming to mom." She looked at me. "Don't worry, I'll be responisble." I said. She laughed.

"I didn't doubt you." She said ruffling my hair.

"Hey, what time are you leaving?" I asked her.

"At 8 in the morning." She said. "I'm sorry to leave you here, Hermione." She said, I could see the sadness in her eyes. She really did hate leaving me here. We rarely ever talked to one another.

"It's alright, mom." I said. I walked back up the stairs to find Pansy sitting there staring at my television with a blank look on her face. I laughed and set the popcorn down and pushed play.

"What's that?" She asked me, pointing to the popcorn.

"A really groovy movie snack." I said. She laughed and shrugged but still ate some. I laughed too. Pansy was laughing so hard she was crying before the movie was even over. I laughed at some parts. And she ewwed at a gross part with Fat Bastard and Shagwell. I started laughing at her facial features. The she really ewwed later in the test lab. I laughed even harder at her face. When the movie was over, she looked at me.

"What now?" She asked me. I looked outside and saw my Mercedes sitting in the drive.

"Come on." I said, getting a very good idea.

"Okay." She said getting up and following me out the room.

"Hey dad, mom." I said when I reached the living room. "Can Pansy and I go to the mall?" I asked my mom.

"Sure." They said. "Just be back by curfew." Mom said. I nodded. Then went out to the car.

"Nice." Pansy said.

"I know. This car is my baby." I said with a smile. Pansy looked at me in shock.

"That's amazing. I never thought I'd see the day that Hermione Granger would call an object her baby." Pansy said with a laugh.

"What? I have my moments." I said. I started the car and drove to the mall.

"What exactly are we doing at the mall?" She asked me. I smiled evilly.

"Victoria Secrets, Belk." I said. Pansy looked at me.

"Why there?" Pansy asked me.

"Sexy underwear and cute clothes." I said.

"Okay. Apparently the Hermione Granger at school is way different from the one at home." Pansy said, causing me to laugh.

When we reached the mall, I instantly pulled her into Victoria Secret. I told her to pick what she wanted. I choose a green and black lace, green and white lace, silver and black lace. I smiled when I saw what Pansy had choose. A black and grey get up and red and black lace. We went into the dressing rooms and tried them on. We decided to buy them. Well, I bought them both, hers and mine. With my little black credit card. Pansy stared in awe. I smiled. Then we walked into Belk. We spent hours in that store. Trying on and buying clothes, until I decided that not all of it would fit in my trunk.

When I got into the car, I checked the time only 9 pm. We had until 12 am. I smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked her. She shrugged. I forgot she'd never been here before.

"Okay, are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Alright then." I started the car and drove to my favorite Chinese restraunt.

"Try the squid." I said. She looked at me weird. "But only chew it three times, if you don't it'll like grow in your mouth." I said. She laughed.

"How did you find this out?" She asked me.

"My first time eating squid was horrible. My parents took me to this restraunt as a celebration for recieving my letter and no one told me how many times you were supposed to chew it. It was a really moritifying experience." I said, she started to laugh.

After we finished and I paid, I climbed back into the car.

"We need to go home." I said looking at the clock. It was 11:30, we only had a couple of minutes to get home. I broke all speed limits getting home. But we got there in time, granted Pansy's nails were digging into the arm rests. I started laughing when I got out of the car. "Don't worry, Pansy. I haven't had a wreck." I said. She sighed and detached herself from my car. I laughed. Pansy yawned. "Come on, we need to go to bed." I said. Pansy and I went to our rooms after saying goodnight to my parents and one another.

When I climbed in bed, I felt the heartbreak that I had exprienced come on full force, the tears began to pour and I was helpless to stop them all. Little did I know, that Pansy could hear me.

Pansy's POV

The sound of my new found friend's tears cut through me each time. I closed me eyes. From what I had seen over the years she was the strongest out of the Golden Trio. Nothing we said affected her, she still walked with her head held high. But right now, she was in her room hurting. Over what? I don't know. Over whom? I don't know that either. But I intended in finding out.

Draco's POV

I was hurting, I can't keep pretending that I'm not. I have to run away. I have to get out of here. I have to find Hermione. I have to beg for her forgiveness. I couldn't breathe without seeing her smiles, looking into her eyes, or talking to her. She is my lifeline. So I made a plan.


	6. The Escape

**Chapter Six-The Escape**

Draco's POV

The meeting was being held down stairs as I sneaked out my window and down into the street. I got the night bus to where ever. I knew that I couldn't trust Stan. He would tell my father instantly where I had gone. So, I asked to be dropped off a couple of towns down from Hermione's. I assure you, I knew the risks of what I was doing. The whole ride to the town, my thoughts were on Hermione.

The night bus stopped and let me off. I sighed this was going to be a long walk. I waited until the night bus was out of sight. Then I began to walk. I hoped that I would be able to make it to Hermione's without any incovince. I just had to do this.

Hermoine's POV

I had awoke before Pansy to tell my parent's goodbye. But I was shocked a couple of hours later by a knock at my door. Pansy was walking down the stairs at this perciese moment.

"Who is it?" Pansy asked, yawning. I laughed when I saw what she was wearing a pink and white tie-dyed sleeveless shirt with yellow shorts. She looked like a hippie from the sixties.

"Up now, sleepy head? Or do you plan on going back to-" I trailed off at the sight before me. Draco Malfoy stood, he looked tired and worse for wear. I studied his features. He looked as though he hadn't slept in a while. His eyes had dark circles under them and to be honest he looked as though he was about to pass out. He began to wobble at this point I began to get worried. "Are you okay?" I asked him, forgetting my anger with him, after all he did just randomly appear at my door at 7 in the morning, taking in his appearance. I saw a spot of blood on his shirt. My eyes widdened as it started getting bigger. "Oh no!"

"Draco?!" Pansy said. I brushed past her helping Draco walk in.

"What happened?" I demanded, ripping his shirt open.

"Hermione!" Pansy said.

"HE needs HELP, Pansy!" I said, sternly. "I'm not stripping him." I told her. "Go into the kitchen there's a box behind the door, it says first aid." I said, looking away from Pansy at Draco's wound. I heard him chuckle.

"I came looking for you." He told me. My eyes snapped back up at him. He was sitting up. "I know that I've done you wrong and I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry. It was creul of me. I have come to ask of your forgiveness. Even though I didn't plan on it being this way." He flinced in mid-sentence. "I was walking here when I got mugged. I didn't draw my wand on them because they were muggles." Once again he flinced. I guessed that meant that he changed his mind about joining Voldemort. I almost smiled but the situation about this moment didn't seem to call for it. I was scared for him. I insantly knew what town he'd been dropped at. That was possibly the worst place to be at night. Someone could get killed running around that area. I supressed the urge to shudder at the thought of losing him.

"You need to lay down. The more you sit up, the more blood you'll lose." I said, gently pushing him back down, but he resisted.

"Here you go, Hermione." Pansy said. Handing me the first aid.

"Thank you." I said. Pansy began to shift back and forth.

"Is he going to be okay?" Pansy asked me. I nodded.

"He should be, but" I glared at him, "He's going to have to coorperate." He smiled at me sheepishly.

"Sorry." He whispered before laying back down.

"It's alright, Draco." I said.

Pansy's POV

As I watched Hermione put stiches in Draco's side, thoughts were running through my head. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Draco had came all the way from his house just to see Hermione. Suddenly it all began to fall into place. The glances, the way he didn't insult her as much anymore. He was the girl that he was talking about, seeing in a secret relationship. Until he screwed up.

But the only thing I couldn't figure out is why she said she'd help me..

Hermione's POV

"Alright. That should be it." I said, staring at him. Did I really have to rip his shirt? Now I can't even think straight.

"You two have some explaining to do." Pansy said. Startling Draco and me.

"Well, um, you see Pansy." Draco said. "Hermione was the girl that Blaise was talking about with me. But he never knew who it was that I liked. We got started when I ran into her in an empty classroom, the night you ditched me for something else." I blinked in shock, I didn't know Pansy had ditched him. But I already suspected it.

Pansy did the one thing we didn't expect her too. She smiled.

"I'm happy for you too. But Hermione why did you agree to help me?" She asked me.

"Well, I thought that if he wasn't happy with me then he could be happier with you." I said, looking down. "No matter how bad it pained me to see him with you. I knew that as long as you were both happy together then I'd be okay." I said. Draco tilted my head up with his index finger. From the corner of my eye, I saw Pansy looking at me shocked.

"I was happier than I'd ever been with you." He told me. He closed the distance between up with a kiss. It lit my world a blaze with light. You know the corny little things that romance novels say? Yeah like that. We finally broke apart and he rested his head on mine.

"Does this mean we're together again?" He asked me. I opened my eyes and looked at him, I saw fear, hope, and love in his eyes. I smiled. He yelped and kissed me again.

"Well, now. What do we have here?" An amused voice asked from the fireplace. We broke apart again and turned to see the face of...


	7. Realization of a Shocking Kind

**Chapter Seven:Realization Of A Shocking Kind**

We turned to see the amused faces of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, embrassed.

"Well, they've been standing there since Draco and you started to kiss and they heard every word that you said." Pansy said.

"And you didn't tell us why?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us about Malfoy and you?" Ron asked coming over and sitting on the coffee table.

"Because I didn't know how you two would react." I said, looking pointedly at them. "I mean Draco and you were never really on that good of terms." I said. They looked down.

"It was all very childish." Harry said. "We shouldn't have behaved like that." Draco nodded and stuck his hand out.

"Truce?" He asked of them. Ron and Harry looked at one another.

"If Hermione can trust you, then I suppose it's alright with us." Harry said. Shaking Draco's hand, I couldn't help but smile as Ron shook his hand as well.

"Nice pjs, Pansy." Ron said. Pansy looked down at her outfit and blushed. I smiled, a very good idea coming into my head.

"Shut up, Ron." Pansy said, looking at Ron. "Nice." She said. I noticed his shirt for the first time, his shirt said 'Kiss Me I'm Irish." I started laughing. But stopped when I saw Pansy getting up and walking over to him. Ron was staring at her and she was staring at him.

Pansy's POV

As I looked at Ron, I began to notice how attractive he really was. I got up and began walking toward him. When I got close enough to him our eyes met. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When I pulled away I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"If chase you haven't noticed, you just kissed Ron." Harry said.

"So? Maybe I wanted to." I said.

"Really?" Ron asked me.

"Yes, really." I said with a smile. And kissed him again. This time he kissed me back. I quickly found that I liked kissing Ronald Weasley. I blinked, wow. I never thought that there would come a day when I liked kissing him. I would have laughed at anyone that said it a couple of years ago. Well, I guess things are changing rapidly around here now.

Hermione's POV

I smiled as I watched Pansy and Ron together. I didn't even have to do anything. Draco was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"It just feels so good to have you back again. I missed you so much." He told me. I smiled and kissed him again.

"I missed you too. You big idiot." I said. He started laughing as did Ron, Harry, and Pansy.

"Okay, who wants to hit the town?" I asked. "But first, Draco I need to talk to you." I said.

"Okay." He said. I could see the fear in his eyes. Oh yes, the most dreaded words in the English dictonary.

"Do you still want to go into hiding? Like we talked with Dumbledore about?" I asked him. He nodded. "Alright sit very still." I began to mutter the spells and started changing his looks. I could feel their eyes on me.

"You can do magic outside of school?" Harry and Ron asked me.

"Only for this." I said. "At Hogwarts, Draco is going to be Derek. Okay. I'll be as though Draco ran away and fell off the side of the earth. Derek is going to be a guy from America. But he has been living with me for the past few days so he's picked up our accent. Got it?" I said. They all nodded. "Good, now come on."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked me. Confused beyond all belief. I started to laugh. "We are going to my godmother's house." I said.

We all climbed into my Mercedes. Pansy sitting on Ron's lap. I started to chuckle.

"What?" Harry asked me.

"Did you ever think, a couple of years ago, that is could happen?" I asked him.

"No. Not really." Harry said.

"What about you guys?" I asked Draco and Pansy.

"No." They both said. I laughed as we reached my godmother's house.

"This how looks oddly fimilar.." Pansy said. "Wait, this is my house!"

"Exactly." I walked in and was hugged by Pansy's mom. My godmother.

"Hello Hermione. To what do I owe this visit?" She told me. I looked around for Pansy's father, the one man that I was scared of the most, he was the one that kept me from visiting my godmother. "Don't worry, Danny isn't around." She said.

"Mom, you never told me that you were Hermione's godmother." Pansy said.

"Well you never asked." She said with a shrug, I smiled.

After a while of talking to her, she told us that we needed to leave because Danny was going to be home soon. I hugged her goodbye and got back into the car. I waited for the others to come. Then cut out of the driveway as fast as lightening. Ingoring my friends screams. I started laughing as we pulled into the mall.

"The mall again?!" Pansy said. "Hermione, you are going to kill my feet!" She screeched. I laughed.

"We aren't shopping this time, Pansy. There's a new movie out that I want us to see. It's called The Texas Chainsaw Masscare." I said. Cutting off the engine and getting out as well as locking the door. "Come on." I said. I ordered the tickets, bought the food, and together we walked into the movie.

After many hours of jumping and screaming at the scary parts, we left the theater and headed back home.

"That was a lot of fun." Pansy said when she got back into the house.

"Now what are we going to do?" Harry asked me.

I grinned, "Lets go swimming." Knowing what their reactions were going to be.

"NO WAY! It's freezing outside!" Pansy said.

"Heated pool." I said.

"Oh.." Pansy said. I smiled even widder at the looks of shook on their faces.

"Come on people. Bathing suits, now." I said. Throwing the boys each some swimming trunks. They looked at me in shock. Pansy and I slipped back up to our seperate rooms to get dressed.

"Where did you get those swim suits, Hermione?" Pansy asked me.

"I'm just awesome like that." I said, jokingly as I climbed down the stairs. The boys were sitting on the couch already in their swimming trunks. "Hi ya boys." I said. They turned around, Harry and Ron feel out of their seats with shock.

"What?" Pansy and I asked.

"Um." Ron said. I smiled at the ever so charming words of Ronald Weasley. The poor boy was always tongue tied when it came to girls. He had no idea what to say about things of this nature.

"You girls look amazing." Said Draco. I laughed. Ron cut Draco a glare. Draco, however, had more experience when it came to girls. This boy was quite the charmer. A wave of uneasiness swept over me. I'd seen some of the girls that he'd been with and they were all so beautiful. When I'm just the plain jane. I had the girl next door look. I shook my head trying to expel the thoughts as I walked out the door. I pushed Draco, who was standing over the edge of the pool, and was pulled into the water with him. From under the water I heard, Harry, Ron, and Pansy laughing. I came up and splashed them.

Ron's POV

(**A/N: Yes in this chapter you are going to get a look into the head of Ronald Weasley.)**

Suddenly, after Hermione splashed me, I got a really good idea. I picked Pansy up bridal style. She squealed and yelled.

"RON! PUT ME DOWN!" As I walked with her to the water. I walked down the stairs that were placed at one of the ends of the pool and set her gently on her feet in the water, my arms still around her delicate, petite waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck and we just looked at one another.

At one time, I wanted this with Hermione, even though I wasn't going to admit it to anyone. But all that went away, the night after the Yule Ball. I had ran into Pansy, she was crying because Draco wasn't paying her any attention at the dance and she didn't under stand what she could have done wrong. And being the gentleman that I was, I told her that she did nothing wrong and that Draco was just an idiot not to notice was a beautiful girl he had on his arm. When I told her this, all those years ago, she blushed and whispered a low thank you. I nodded and walked over to her and offered her my hand. She smiled and let me pull her up. That was the first time that I realized that Pansy wasn't like the rest of the Slytherins, she was nice to a degree and very compassionate.

After my thought process ended, I gently kissed her. I was aware that Harry, Hermione, and Draco were watching me. But for the first time, I didn't care. All I cared about was this beautiful girl in my arms. When we pulled away, I smiled at her. She looked at me and smiled sheepishly back.

I heard applause. I looked over and saw Hermione clapping with a huge smile on her face. Now I could see why it was so easy to like her. Hermione, after all, was funny, sweet, caring, and, now that I really looked at her, I mean really looked (the Yule Ball was a totally different story, I stared at her, enraptured then and wondered where did the bookish look go? why is she so beautiful now?), she was beautiful. But her beauty dulled, in my eyes, next to Pansy's. It sounds really sappy I know.


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter Eight:Epilogue**

Hermione's POV

'The Dark Lord has fallen.' The news article read. That news article came out a year ago. I had finished my degree not to long ago.

Ron and Pansy had been married. Do you want to know how he proposed it was rather romantic. He took her to a fancy, Italian restraunt. He got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. I forgot to mention, Harry had tied the knot with Ginny not long after. Harry proposed in front of her family, after asking Mr. Weasley's consent. She accepted.

Pansy is now three months pregnant and horomal as ever. She actually threw a pan at Ron because he came in late one night from the Ministry then burst into a round of tears and accused him of seeing another woman. Ron, who had grown out of his awkwardness, went to her and told her that she was the only woman for him and that no force in this world would take her away from him, even in death he'd follow. At this she began to cry and kiss him. I laughed and smiled as Ron told the story to me this morning.

Draco and I have yet to tie the knot. But he did propose to me. It was on my birthday, I had just came home from a hard, long day looking for a job and that's when I noticed the rose petals leading up the stair way and into the bedroom. There I found almost 12 dozen roses scattered around the room along with red candles. I smiled at the scene before me. I looked on the bed and saw a note, that said turn around. I turned and there kneeling on the ground with a small box in his hand was Draco Malfoy. I was shocked. He told me, "I cerish you, I love you with all my heart and all my soul, you are everything I want, and everything I need, you would make me the happiest, luckiest, and most grateful man in the world, if you would do me this favor." As he said this, he opened the velvet box to reveal a pink stone sitting in the middle of a silver band, "Will you do me the great honor of being my bride from here on and for the rest of our lives?" He asked me. I shouted yes and flung myself into his arms, kissing him. I don't think that we left that rose covered, candle scented bedroom all afternoon.

**(A/N:There's the end. As sorry as I am to end this story, I feel that I should tell you that their will be many more stories of Draco and Hermione to come from me. This couple is one that has capitaved my attention since the books began. I know that this couple did not actually exist, but it would be awesome if they did. :D)**


End file.
